1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical product for application to the uterus mucosa, which carries a drug comprising a peptide having the luteinizing hormone releasing hormone (hereafter referred to only as `LH-RH`) action, an LH-RH antagonist or the like on an intrauterine contraceptive device (hereafter referred to as `IUD`) and is adjusted to be able to administer the drug over a prolonged period of time while taking a contraceptive measures by being fitted in the uterus or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to treat breast cancer, uterus cancer, endometriosis or central precocious puberty, an LH-RH agonist, i.e. a peptide having the LH-RH action, and an LH-RH antagonist or the like are administered. However, these drugs can be hardly absorbed through the alimentary canal, so that there exist as conventional drugs for administration an injection drug to be administered by injection and a vaginally administered drug to be absorbed through the vagina mucosa rapidly, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-24129.
3. Problems Presented by the Prior Art
The injection drug causes pain to a patient when administered and besides has to be administered for a long time so as to cure the above-mentioned diseases. Therefore, either of the above drugs required so frequent administration that it was troublesome.
In order to solve this problem, a drug having the property of providing controlled release is prepared as an injection drug by forming it into microcapsules and the like so as to lengthen its administration interval to, for example, four weeks or the like. However, this way entails a problem that the patient cannot be relieved from the pain the patient experiences when the drug is administered and besides the drug cannot be interrupted nor changed once it is administered.
Additionally, the patient should not become pregnant because the therapy for the above-mentioned diseases is likely to exert a bad influence on an embryo. Consequently, there was caused a problem that the patient must undergo a non-hormone contraceptive treatment such as fitting an IUD separately from the administration of the above drug.